Sugar High
by sock monkeys
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Eragon found chocolate? I'm about to tell you. Rated T because of something happening later on and certian...references.
1. The chocolate

Hello, I was talking with my friend and we came up with this odd idea and I

sorta stuck to it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my ideas

Eragon was walking through the forest when suddenly, a flash of blue light illuminated the forest.

"Oh great," he thought, "another egg."

Surprisingly, though, it wasn't an egg. Instead, it wasn't anything he had ever seen in his life. It

was slightly longer than his hand and covered in a shiny material. When he took the material off,

it was all brown. He cautiously took a bite and, realising it wouldn't kill him, ate the whole thing.

What he didn't know, though, was that it was chocolate and packed full of sugar. This odd food

had him soon shaking from head to toe. Then, Saphira came to pick him up.

_Little one,_ she said in her beautiful dragon voice, _why are you shaking like so?_

_I don't know._ _I was walking through the forest and this light appeared. And there was this, thing, _

_and it tasted really good and- _

He got cut off by a very angry Saphira as she began to lift off. _You ate something without knowing _

_what it was!?!?!?! I thought you knew better than to do such a foolish thing! How embarrassed I _

_am._

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! _He apologized. _But it was really good and well-now-I'm-starting-to-talk-fast-_

_but-I-can't-help-it-an-please-help-me-Saphira!!!!_

Saphira couldn't help but chortle a small laugh. _Oh little one, you are very foolish and for that I _

_believe that you should suffer the consequences of your actions._

_Saphira, _he pleaded.

_Alright fine, I'll help you. I'll just bring you to someone who can help you better than I._

_Thank-you bestest buddy._

_Don't call me that. _She said. _And stop bouncing in the saddle, your throwing me off balance and _

_I'm afraid I'll have to throw you off._

Ha Ha. Well, what do you think? Odd huh? Tell me before I throw a very hyper Eragon at 

**you (just kidding, if you've read my story "**_**Erik Quits**_**" you'll know that I don't want a **

**scene)**


	2. To Hyper For Arya

There, happy? I'm officially updating so…………….LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!! (I know it's all

my fault, don't rub it in)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (how depressing)**

Saphira and a still currently twitchy Eragon landed in a giant clearing outside of a palace where

they found Arya. Eragon, with a big smile on his face, jumped off Saphira and ran to hug Arya.

"Hugs!"

She glared at him. "If you value your life I would suggest you let go."

He grinned and hugged tighter, receiving a punch in the stomach from Arya. "Ouchies, that hurt

you meanie."

"That was a warning." She swiftly turned to Saphira. "What's wrong with him!?!" she said in

disgust.

_I was hoping you could tell me._

She sighed. "Come on Eragon, we're leaving."

He forgot his pain instantly and said, "On a field trip!?!"

"Sure, a field trip. Let's go." And with that, she grabbed his collar and dragged him into the

palace.

Inside the palace, Arya was talking to him to try and figure out why he was like this, but he was to

hyper to make any sense. Just then, the same blue light from the forest appeared and a new bar

of chocolate appeared. He gripped her arm tightly. "That's what I ate." And with that, he ran over,

grabbed the chocolate, ran back and offered half to Arya. "It's really good." He said, noticing the

frightened look on her face. She took a small bite, then another, then another, until her half was

gone.

"Wow that's good!" she said. "What is it?"

"I don't know," replied Eragon, "But whatever it is it sure ROCKS!!! YA DUDE!!!"

She laughed, then grabbed his shirt and jerked him close to her until they were making out, too

bad they didn't notice Arya's mother standing there with a wild look on her face.

"Arya?!? What are you doing?!?"

She and Eragon paused in their make-out session to let Arya speak. "I'm kissing Eragon

mummy." And with that they started up once again. Then her mother sent her to her room.

Later (five minutes to be exact) she emerged from her room, (her time-out was finally over) to find

Eragon sitting against the wall looking tired. She too was tired, so she invited him into her room to

collapse on her bed from their sugar crash. They shut their eyes for about a minute until Arya,

who had regained her normal boringness, opened them to realise that, no, she didn't dream and

actually made out with Eragon. That was when she screamed.

There, the next chapter. Happy? You should be. Now that I was nice, you need to return 

**the favor and review. (Thank you kindly) **


	3. Forgive and Forget?

**Yay! I'm back and………….oh crud, I forgot what to say again.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

Throughout the day, Arya was scolding Eragon for his indecency.

"How could you let me _do_ such a thing?!?" she yelled in his face. "I am a _princess_ and my people

look up to me as a role model and then you go off making me do that…_horrible_ thing!"

"Hey," Eragon said, "it wasn't _my_ fault, _you_ did it all yourself."

"I did not!"

_You did Arya,_ said Saphira, _You did it without thinking and now you must suffer the _

_consequences of your actions._

"I'd rather not." She said, glumly.

Eragon smirked. "I'm still surprised that you kissed me I mean, I'm just a poor farm boy getting

kissed by an elf princess."

She glared at him. "If you ever mention what I apparently did _not_ do to anyone, I'll inflict so much

pain on you that you'll wish you were dead."

"No liver stabbing! No liver stabbing!"

She started to walk away but Eragon caught up to her.

"Will me saying "I'm sorry" to you make you like me again?"

"No."

They walked together in silence until Arya, who had just realized she was still walking with

Eragon, stormed off into a room and bolted the door.

Later that night, Eragon was talking to Saphira about how to fix what happened.

_I don't know Saphira, what should I do?_

_Well, it depends on what you mean. What should you do to make her like you again, what should _

_You do with the knowledge of the fact that you made out with an elf princess, what should you do _

_about her mother, what should you do-_

_Alright, alright already! I get it! What should I do to make her not hate me any more?_

_Well, if you were Arya, what would you want Eragon to do?_

_Make out with Eragon?_

She hit him over the head with her tail. _Try again._

_Well, I don't know! She's an elf _princess_! I don't know what she thinks._

_Alright, let's put this to terms you can understand. Pretend that you just had something done to _

_you that you didn't like at all by a certain person. Now, what would you want them to do?_

_I know! I'll give her a peace offering!_

_And if she doesn't accept?_

_I'll tell the whole world she made out with me._

_Eragon! _She hit him again. _If she doesn't accept you beg her forgiveness._

_I am a dragon rider, I don't beg._

_Just do it anyway._

_Fine, but you're coaching me on what to say._

_If it makes you happy._

So Eragon went and collected some flowers and went to her room. He knocked on the door and

Arya came with her hands on her hips and a disgusted look on her face. "What?"

"I have brought a peace offering and my begging forgiveness."

"What?"

He sighed, "I felt bad for what I did and, I'm sorry." He held out the flowers.

She stared at them for a while, then sighed and accepted them and shut the door in Eragon's

face.

_She probably needs to think it over._ Said Saphira.

_You'd better be right, or I'm going to be missing parts of my body tomorrow._

**Well? Yes? No? Maybe so? I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda lame, I've been feeling sleep**

**deprived lately so don't hate me.**


	4. Everybody hates the Princess

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry it took sooooooooooooo long for me to update but I was busy, **

**so… GET OFF MY BACK!!! Sorry, that was odd. Alright, I've bored you **

**enough…for now (duhn duhn daaaaaaaaaa)**

It had been a week since Eragon tried to make Arya like him again and he had heard

nothing from the elf princess. So Eragon started to mope. He needed something to do so

he went to the bar (or whatever it's called, I'm too lazy to look it up) and ordered an

alcoholic beverage. Then, a flash of light erupted and a bar of chocolate appeared on the

table in front of him. Eragon looked at it and smiled. He knew how to drown his sorrows.

Later Arya walked into the bar to drown _her_ sorrows (or what ever she needed to drown

in alcoholic beverages) to find Eragon standing on a table, a mug of ale in one hand and a

bar of half-eaten chocolate in the other. But that wasn't the best part. He was singing too.

"_I like to sing! Because it makes me happy, happy, ha-a-a-py! I like to sing! Because it _

_makes me happy, happy ha-a-a-py! I like to sing! Because it makes me happy, happy, ha-_

_a-a-py!" _And so on and so forth. Arya walked up to the table he was standing on and

crossed her arms. Eragon paused in his singing to say one thing.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" he said, before returning to his singing. Arya turned a deep red

and dragged the half-twitchy half-drunk Dragon Rider into a back room. Outside the door

she heard complaining coming from the main room. It sounded like people enjoyed

Eragon's little song.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "You could get in _big_ trouble for this! And _I'll_ be the

one shouldering the blame!"

"I'm mad at you." He said in a slurred voice.

"And why is that?"

He pouted, "You didn't let me finish my song. I still had another verse."

She sighed, "Lemme hear it."

He grinned, "_That slut Arya left me, that's why I'm singing this song! That slut Arya left _

_me, that's why I'm singing this song! That slut-"_

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"A slut silly."

That got her mad. She slapped Eragon across the face and stormed off, completely

fuming. Eragon just stood there, confused. So, to pass the time, he started singing again.

"I can't believe what he said to me!" Arya said, enraged, to Saphira. "I mean, who in

their right mind calls an elf princess a _slut_?"

_From what you told me, he wasn't in his right mind to begin with._

"Yes but how dare he?!?" said Arya, still fuming.

_It was your fault, you started it._

"My fault?!? How was it _my_ fault?!? And I didn't start it!"

_Yes you did. You kissed him first, then blamed him, didn't speak to him after he _

_apologized and forced him into drowning his sorrows!_

She thought about that for a moment. "Yes well, um, uh-"

_Just accept the fact you started it and SHUT UP!!!_ Apparently, Saphira was getting tired

of Arya's constant whining. Arya was shocked. Usually the dragon was kind and

considering, but not today. The elf wondered if she should run before the flames came.

"Fine, I'll accept it, but I won't believe it." Saphira threw her head back in disgust. Why

did elves always have to be so stuck up? She then flew off, leaving Arya alone. _Why does _

_everybody hate me?_

**Ok, I know, it was short and quite possibly pitiful. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I**

**need sleep. And a good idea for what's happening next. There's something for you**

**wonderful readers to do, give me ideas for what should happen next. Seriously, I**

**need help! (Wow did that ever sound pitiful)**


	5. So Sorry Guys

**Hey guys (dodges chainsaw) HEY! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry so-super-special-awesome-sorry! I really don't want to do this but unfortunately this story is… discontinued until further notice (dodged pineapple) (pineapple?) I know you're probably all really mad at me for making you wait so long only to say it's stopped and once again I'm sorry.**

**Somehow I managed to drive this story into a giant pit and forgot to pack an escape ladder. Basically, I've gone nowhere with this and I need ideas! If you have any PLEASE send them in! You can review or PM me with ideas all you want! I just need ideas to get this going. Like I said, I'm really sorry and until I get ideas, this story is discontinued.**

**-sock monkeys (please don't hurt/maim/strangle/torture/burn/drag me behind a bus/deep freeze/kill me)**


	6. Dodgeball

**Yay! I'm back! Huzzah! Sorry it took me SOOOOO long to update but I've been…busy. I had to move and was uninspired for, like, EVER! And it sucked. But now, thanks to all your help, I've come up with something. And I have to say thank you to all of you awersome peoples. I was inspired by you guys and this one story I read, Bothering Alagasia (no idea on the spelling) by Emerald Tiara. Seriously people, go check it out. It freakin' rocks. Okay, anyways, here it is. The next chapter starring: MURTAGH! Woo Woo Baby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, I don't own chocolate, I don't own the lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged movie and I don't own FanFiction. I OWN NOTHING!!**

Eragon felt bad. He really ticked off Arya, even though he told the truth like his dead mommy always told him. So he decided to make it up to her and fix their relationship _at the same time. _Closing his eyes, he strongly willed for the amazing thingy of energy to appear in numerous amounts. Then, the magical light came and seventeen bars of chocolate appeared before him. He grinned.

"Arya!" he called, running through the palace, "Arya! Get yo' elfish butt over here n'stuff!" As you can probably tell, he ate a bit of a chocolate bar and was now hyper. The elf princess appeared conveniently in front of him. But, since he was running so fast he crashed into her and they both ended up on the floor, Eragon straddling Arya.

"Eragon!" Arya yelled, causing the Dragon Rider to stop riding her, "What in the name of Ellesmera are you doing!"

For a moment, Eragon forgot why he was running around looking for Arya because right now, she looked so darn _hot._ "Uh, I erm, wanted to…uh," Then he remembered. "Oh yeah! I brought the amazing energy thingy for you and we can share and give some to Murtagh and play a game with all the elves and," he gasped for air, "YOU CAN'T DENY THE INVITE!"

"And if I do?"

He started to get back over top of her. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it!"

Eragon grinned. "Can you find me thirteen elves that are willing to eat this?"

Due to the fact that elves are very fast, ten minutes later Arya had assembled thirteen elves who would do her bidding. So if she told them to go and read really bad FanFiction or listen to Brittany Spears, they would **(A/N: Sorry all you lovers of Brittany Spears or bad FanFiction but I feel so bad for them…). **While Arya gathered the elves, Eragon found Murtagh, tied him up, gagged him, and dragged him over to the playing field.

"Eragon! What the hell are you doing?!" came Murtagh. But because he was gagged, he couldn't really speak that well. So even though he wanted to say that, it came out like this:

"Awagone! Fwat da hall awe yo dewwin'?!"

Eragon huffed. "Murtagh," he said very seriously, "Speak clearly. I can't understand you when you're all gagged up." Murtagh just groaned in defeat. "What?"

Arya then came over and flicked him on the nose. "Just hurry up and let's get this over with, okay Eragon?" He nodded.

First, Eragon fed all of the elves, himself, and Murtagh chocolate. They were all hyper in a matter of seconds. Second, they all split into two teams of eight. Eight random elves on one team, Eragon, Murtagh, Arya and five other random elves on the other. Finally, Eragon declared that they were all going to play a long and tedious game of dodge ball. The only problem was there were no balls in sight.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Murtagh. Then, because he was hyper, he randomly burst out in "Galbatorix wears spandex short-shorts!" Meanwhile, thousands of miles away: Galbatorix was using his magic to see what Eragon and Murtagh were doing. "Damn!" he cried out, "Now they know my secret!"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away: Eragon thought really hard for a while (two seconds actually. When you're hyper, two seconds is a while) and his gaze landed on a rock and some mud. "I know!" he said, "Instead of balls, let's use rocks and mud balls!" Every one agreed.

Because they were in a different time era then us, and because they had chocolate in their systems, _and_ because they were using rocks and mud balls, the rules for dodge ball then were changed. If you got hit in this new dodge ball, you didn't get out. You were only out when you fell unconscious. After you passed out another random elf would drag you by your toes off the field. Everybody loved the new rules.

The two teams ran to separate edges of the field. They waited in silence until they heard a good starting noise, which turned out to be an elf farting. The teams charged towards the other, rocks and mud balls in hand. Because they were all hyper, it took ten minutes to have an elf finally pass out. The game was going slowly so Eragon used his magic to lift a giant boulder and have it squish five elves on the other team. Murtagh hit Arya in the head so she passed out.

And so the game went on, until finally only Eragon and some random elf – let's call him Bob – were the only ones standing. Cunningly, the Dragon Rider threw a mud ball in Bob's face and followed with a rock going sixty miles an hour. Bob fell unconscious and Eragon's team was victorious. Not like they could celebrate or anything, they were all passed out. Then, because of a major sugar crash and the events of the day, Eragon then also passed out.

**Okay, sorry if this was a major disappointment, but right now I really don't care. I can say that I updated but I'm not giving a time when I'll next update because I'll just procrastinate and stuff. R&R please and if you want this to continue with more of your ideas, gimme them! And one other thing, how come you all wanted to see Murtagh hyper? Sorry if you didn't see enough and I'll try to maybe show more in the next chapter. Haven't decided yet. REVIEW!**


End file.
